Five times since 1984, the world's pre-eminent researchers and physicians have gathered at a World Congress on Osteoporosis. These congresses are the premier international forum for sharing and discussing the latest research findings and clinical strategies for the prevention, diagnosis, and treatment of a disease that is a worldwide epidemic. An estimated 10 million individuals in the U.S. alone have osteoporosis, while another 18 million persons have low bone density and are at risk for the disease. It is estimated that osteoporosis results in costs of almost 14 billion dollars. The U.S.-based National Osteoporosis Foundation (NOF) and the European-based International Osteoporosis Foundation (IOF) are sponsoring the upcoming World Congress on Osteoporosis 2000, a 4-day meeting expected to attract 4,000 to 5,000 attendees from around the world to Chicago June 15-18, 2000. It will be the first World Congress on Osteoporosis to be held in the United States. [The program will feature topics such as sources of bone fragility and bone loss; global assessment of fracture risk; genetics; steroid induced osteoporosis; nutrition and bone disease; estrogens and progestins; men with osteoporosis; bone forming agents; selective estrogen receptor modulators; and bisphosphonates, among others through 12 plenary sessions, 50 abstract presentations, 700-to- 900 poster sessions, "Meet the Professor" lectures, 2 pre- Congress clinical symposia targeted to physicians, nurses and other members of the health care team, and 8 satellite symposia. The Congress will be promoted extensively through mailings to medical specialty groups such as family physicians, endocrinologists, nurses, physical therapists and others. Materials will also be sent to medical schools and research facilities to stimulate participation by young investigators. Grant funds will provide for travel, lodging, and per diem for U.S. Osteoporosis experts selected as speakers for the Congress. A special supplement of the journal Osteoporosis International and distribution at the conference will ensure the Congress program and abstract summaries are made available to researchers, physicians, and other health professionals.]